original_insert_xxyyfandomcom-20200213-history
Trouble in Cardiff
Trouble in Cardiff is the forty eighth story in the Lilith!Verse and the third in the Tyler-Lungbarrow Antics trilogy. It is a rewrite of series 1, 2, and 4 of Torchwood and features Lilith's third, fourth, and fifth incarnations, Jenny, and Torchwood 3. Summary Plot Characters * Lilith III * Lilith IV * Lilith V * Jenny Tyler * Jack Harkness * Gwen Cooper * Owen Harper * Toshiko Sato * Ianto Jones Notes * Trouble in Cardiff is split into three parts and an epilogue ** The first part is a rewrite of series 1 of Torchwood with Lilith III and takes place at the very tail end of the ten years between the end of The Stuff of Legends and the beginning of Hands to Hold, Hell to Pay *** By the end of Part 1, it has been about four years since Take Three ** The second part is a rewrite of the second series with Lilith V and Jenny and takes place after the Saving Lia series ** The third part is a rewrite of the fourth series with Lilith IV and takes place between The Fourth Collector and Invasion of Barcelona *** More specifically, Part 3 takes place not long after the events of Death in Heaven as they take place in Lilith's prime universe and directly before Lilith sends Jack back to the Library for Rewriting Death ** The epilogue takes place years after the events of Part 2 (for Lilith) and is a scene from the first episode of series 3, where Lilith meets Ianto at the Davies flat to say goodbye and gives him a letter written by her linear Jack * Trouble in Cardiff is the only story in the Lilith!Verse in which the story is written in a linear fashion according to someone other than Lilith(verify) ** The progression of the story follows Torchwood's timeline instead of Lilith's, resulting in Part 3 taking place prior to Part 2 in her eyes *** This is showed in the end of Part 2 when Lilith warns Gwen that the next time they meet, she will have no recollection of the past year and again in the beginning of Part 3 when Lilith implies that she hasn't seen Gwen or Jack since she left after the episode End of Days ** This is with the exception of the epilogue, which happens in between Parts 2 and 3 in Torchwood's timeline, but is tacked onto the end because it concludes with a reference to Lilith regenerating into her sixth incarnation * Lilith's second incarnation makes an appearance in the rewrite of the penultimate episode of series 2 during Lilith, Owen, and Tosh's respective flash backs * The episode Exit Wounds is excluded from Part 2, though Lilith appears at the very end to apologize for her and Jenny not being present and to warn Gwen that their next meeting would be non-linear * Technically, Jenny and Astrid should both be present for Part 3, but Lilith has become very protective of her wife and tasked Jenny with keeping Astrid on their TARDIS no matter what * The conversation Lilith and Jack have at the very end of Part 3 is supposed to lead into Lilith explaining her and Jenny's plan to send Jack back to the Library to take River's place Category:WIP page Category:Stories Category:Lilith!Verse Stories